


Let's Go-Kart ing

by Tape_my_heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arcades, Birthday, Brothers, Cigarettes, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tape_my_heart/pseuds/Tape_my_heart
Summary: Sam and Dean go to an arcade for Sam's 13th birthday. Sam always wins but that doesn't stop Dean from trying to beat him (Which earns him a scolding from a certain blue-eyed employee)





	Let's Go-Kart ing

Dean reached for the door with his left hand then cursed under his breath as his shoulder protested.

"Dean!" Sam scolded him, "You can't swear in here. There are going to be families everywhere."

"You're right I'm sorry jeez. I slept on it weird or something and it fudging hurts."

Sam rolled his eyes and opened the door for him. They entered the space themed 'Fun Zone' and walked up to the tall front desk, both excited and giddy.

"How many games can we play?" Sam asked him, looking up at the bulletin board.

"Three each." Dean said, pulling out his wallet. He had been planning to do something big for Sam's 13th birthday for a while so he spent the last few days at bars scamming some self-righteous assholes and now here they were. Sam was extremely excited because when he usually was at these places he was being dropped off with little to no money to actually play any games. And now they got to spend an entire afternoon together.

"Can we go on the Go-Karts?" Sam asked and Dean grinned widely.

"Of course. I was hoping you'd say that. Two rounds?" Sam nodded enthusiastically so He turned to the desk and bought four Go-Kart tickets then handed two to Sam. "Don't loose them." He said and ruffled Sam's hair, who quickly patted it back down. They made their way through the small crowds to the Go-Kart arena.

There were a couple other people in line watching the current race speeding around the track so Sam and Dean joined them. A flat screen hung off the ceiling and it was playing an instructional video and Dean nudged Sam and told him to watch it.

"Dean, I already know what all the flags mean. Are you sure you do?" Sam crossed his arms.

"I can drive a real car, Sammy."

"Yea but it's not just green, yellow and red. There's a blue and yellow flag if you are going too slow and someone has to pass you."

"Sammy, I'm not going to be going too slow."

"Well then there's a black one-" Dean didn't hear the rest of his sentence because his eyes suddenly found something much more interesting across the room. Helping a small kid strap on a helmet, was possibly the most attractive man Dean has ever seen, and that's not an exaggeration. He had ruffled nearly black hair and an intense look on his face as he made sure the child's straps were properly tightened. He was wearing a ridiculous neon yellow shirt so Dean assumed he must be apart of the staff.

"Sam, Let's get our helmets on." Dean started walking towards the shelf.

"Were you even listening to me?" Sam asked, exasperated.

"Naw, I drifted out a while ago."

"You're unbelievable." Sam laughed and grabbed one of the red helmets, pulling it over his mop of hair. "Can you buckle it?"

"Sure but you gotta lean down so I can reach with my arm."

"Really Dean? Since when does a pulled muscle call for so much complaining?"

"Since I couldn't lift my arm higher than my freaking shoulder. Now get down."

Sam grumbled and squatted, looking up at the ceiling so Dean could reach the buckles. After a moment he figured out how to strap them together and he smacked Sam's helmet. "There you go, dude." He turned back to the helmet shelf and grabbed a blue one the next size up. Sam went back to watch the race and Dean tried to put it on his own helmet but his arm screamed in pain. He groaned madly at himself and rested his head against the shelf in defeat.

"Do you need help?" He heard a low voice say behind him. Dean turned around to find the attractive man standing right there. Dean faltered for a moment before his mind caught up and he was able to force words out.

"Um- Yea sorry, I hurt my arm. I can't lift it up high enough so..." Dean lifted up the helmet with his right arm awkwardly.

"That's okay." He nodded and took the helmet from Dean. He opened the visor then helped pull it over his head. Dean used the time to study his face closely, He had nice pale olive skin but it didn't seem like it was all one solid color, like he had a pink and purple galaxy hidden underneath and if the lights hit it right and you where looking, you might be able to catch a glimpse of it under his eyes or on his cheeks.

Dean looked up at the blue eyes which he found were looking at his own face, probably at his freckles, which made Dean embarrassed. "Tip your head up." The boy mumbled and Dean obliged, his heart fluttering.

It kind of made Dean angry that he was getting so flustered. He'd've usually been able too crack a witty joke or something, but this guys eyes and voice were setting him off his usual game so he was just standing here blushing like a virgin lost for words.

The boys fingers brushed against his neck as he tightened the straps and Dean held his breath, trying not to shudder. He felt vulnerable with his neck bared. But it wasn't a negative feeling, in fact the way the blue eyes were locked on his neck and fingers lingered even after they were finished made Dean's body unusually excited.

"Thank you," Dean murmured after he had removed his hand and Dean tipped his head back. He received a curt nod and slight smile from the boy then turned back around to find Sam.

"How much longer?" Dean asked once he found him.

"I think they have one more lap." Sam replied.

"I'm gonna beat your ass at this."

Sam laughed, "You keep telling yourself that, Dean."

"Well. I have more experiences with driving actual cars."

"Yea, well I've played Maro-Kart."

"Oh my God." Dean laughed. "Well no one's going to throw bananas out on the road."

"They're getting the checkered flag!" Sam smiled and pointed.

"Sweet. Let's get ready. You got your ticket?"

"Yes, Dean. Do you?" Sam sassed.

"Of course I do." Dean reached into his pocket. "I'm not a- Oh shit. Fuck."

"Dean!" Sam warned. "Wait. Did you loose yours?"

"I've still got the receipt though! I'll just have to talk to someone." He immediately spotted the blue eyed boy from earlier talking to another person in a staff shirt. "I'll be back, Don't loose yours." He said to Sam then walked back to the boy.

He touched his shoulder hesitantly and found that it was surprisingly warm. "Hey, um I can't find my tickets." The boy turned around and looked at him.

"That's okay..." He said squinting his eyes. "Do you have the receipt? And what was your name?"

"I'm Dean. And yes," He pulled the receipt from his pocket and handed it to him. "So... What's your name?" Nice. Real fucking smooth.

"Mine? Oh, I'm Castiel." He replied, Squinting even more at the receipt.

"Oh, That's a cool name. I'm sorry, I must have dropped mine or something. It's my brother Sammy's birthday and I don't really have enough money to buy the tickets again."

"It will be okay this time. But you really should make sure you don't loose them." Castiel handed the small paper back.

"Thank you!" Dean smiled brightly at him. "You're a life saver, Cas." Castiel looked at him slightly confused but nodded again anyway.

"I'm here to help." He said. Dean smiled at him again then returned to Sam.

"Everything's okay." he assured.

"Looks like more than okay." Sam grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you're sweet on him."

"Oh shut up Sammy. I'm not sweet on anybody." He said, even as he felt his cheeks light up.

"Believe it or not, Dean, I do know you. And i've been around you enough to know how you act around people you like."

"Yea right. I hardly like anyone." Dean scowled, watching some people unbuckling themselves and climbing out of the Go-Karts.

"Yea, that's why I can tell you like him."

"Shut up, Sammy. You don't know what you're talking about." Dean flicked Sam's cheek and he yelped, rubbing his cheek. "Okay it's time to get on now." Dean pulled him into the line that was forming. Sam handed one of his tickets to Castiel and Dean stood there awkwardly.

"It's okay, Dean. You can just walk in." Dean nodded and mouthed 'thank you,' trying to cover up the fact that he liked how his name sounded on Castiel's tongue as they entered the track.

They both climbed into karts, Dean's arm reminding him to do so gingerly. When he reached for the buckles he cried out in pain. He cursed under his breath again and waited uncomfortably for someone to help him put the straps on. Sure enough Castiel approached him.

"Do you need help?" He asked, sitting on the side of the kart, facing Dean.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, disappointed in himself.

"It's Okay." Castiel assured him and reached for the buckles, pulling them over Dean's head and helping him buckle them. Dean's heart got excited again with his hands so close and he scolded himself with Sam's words floating around in his head.

Castiel tightened the straps and smiled slightly. "There you go." He said then closed Dean's visor for him. Castiel got up and went to help the next person. Dean waited and after a few minutes until Castiel stood in front of the line of 7 carts and called out the rules in a commanding voice.

Dean was definitely listening this time, but unfortunately not really to the words more to how commanding and deep his voice sounded. When the car in front of him finally pulled away he stepped on the gas and sped close behind.

The first race went pretty well, he passed people a few times but he wasn't ever able to pass Sam. Which really bothered him because he was the only one he really wanted to beat. So on the second race he put his all into it.

He smashed into a few people though, which was definitely against the rules, but he yelled sorry back to them and he was being sincere, so what can you do.

Apparently something, because he noticed Castiel waving a black flag at him and suddenly wished he had listened to what that meant. He thought he heard Castiel yelling stop so he slammed on the brakes.

Castiel walked up to him on the track steadily, with a stern look on his face.

"Did you not see the black flag?" He asked, his voice firm and intimidating.

"I'm sorry." Dean said sheepishly.

"You are driving much to violently. I don't want to kick you out. This is about having fun, not winning. If you don't slow down you won't be able to race again."  
Dean nodded, embarrassed and Castiel returned to the side line. When the light's turned green again Dean started driving, much more carefully this time. Of course he didn't win so when they climbed out of their karts Sam teased him.

"You got a black flag, Dean!" He laughed. "And I still won."

"Shut up, I totally let you win."

"Yea right." Sam rolled his eyes and got his helmet off. Dean turned around and found Castiel standing there and he jumped, startled.

"Do you need help getting your helmet off?" He asked and Dean blushed.

"I'm sorry I went too fast." Dean said and Castiel shook his head.

"It's okay. Everyone does it sometimes. But you have to pay attention to the flags, That's why we have them."

Dean nodded and lifted his head up so Castiel could reach the straps. After he pulled the helmet off of Dean's head and placed it on the shelf he turned back to Dean.

"Have fun with your brother." He smiled and Dean grinned back.

"Thank you." He laughed slightly before leaving the Go-Kart area with Sam.

The rest of the night was indeed fun, They spent the most of the money on arcade games and they beat each other pretty equally, except on Dance Dance Revolution. Sam has never once beat Dean at DDR and Dean holds that pretty closely to his heart.

Dean bought them both large pretzels and they went to eat them outside in the cool night air.

"Did you have fun?" Dean asked him once he finished his own food.

"Yes." Sam smiled at him massively. "It was my best birthday so far! Thank you." He hugged Dean's side and Dean laughed, ruffling his hair.

"I'm glad." He said. "Want to head home now?"

"After I throw away the trash." Sam said, taking Dean's wrapper and the empty cheese cup.

While Sam was inside looking for a trash can Dean noticed someone standing in the shade on the side of the building. He squinted his eyes and realized it was Castiel. He walked closer to him and before he asked he realized what Castiel was doing.

"I wouldn't have guessed you smoked." Dean said startling a puff of smoke out of Castiel.

"Oh, well... I do." He rasped before taking in another breath of it. "Would you like some?" He asked, breathing it out.

"Sure." Dean said and reached for it then cursed because he forgot about his arm injury. Castiel smiled and held it to his lips for him. After he pulled away Dean laughed slightly and some of the smoke escaped through his nose.

They finished the cigarette pretty quickly and Castiel stomped it out on the cement.

"Where's your brother?" Castiel coughed a bit, his throat dry.

"He was throwing something away inside." Dean said, starting to feel cold now that the cigarette was gone.

"Do you live around here?" Castiel asked suddenly.

"Pretty close, like 8 minutes away." Dean said, looking at Castiel's eyelashes.

Castiel seemed to think for a moment before turning to Dean. They were very close and even though it was dark there was a small light nearby so Dean could still make out his face. He looked very pretty under this lighting and he smelled like smoke.

Dean suddenly felt tension in the air and he was surprised to find Castiel bite his lips while his eyes flickered down to Dean's. His heart sped up again and he licked his lips instinctively.

"Do you want to hang out some time?" Castiel asked under his breath.

"Yes." Dean whispered in awe and Castiel smiled.

He stepped closer to Dean and cupped his cheek with his hand, giving him enough time to pull away. But of course Dean didn't pull away, he watched as Castiel's face drew closer and leaned in slightly.

It was a very soft brush of lips and it was over in under three seconds but it was somehow the best he had ever experienced.

"I'll give you my number." Castiel said and Dean breathed finally, pulling his phone out and unlocking it. Castiel entered his number while Sam walked out of the building. He spotted Dean and walked towards him.

"Sorry, I was saying goodbye to that one- Oh, Hello." He paused when he noticed Castiel.

Castiel looked up at him and smiled. He handed Dean's phone back extended his hand for Sam to shake.

"My name's Castiel." He introduced.

"I'm Sam." Sam grinned and looked over at Dean who was still pink in the face.

"I'll see you guys later." Castiel smiled and winked at Dean then made his way back into the building.

Once the door shut behind him Sam wolf whistled and Dean shoved his shoulder.

"A dream come true."

"Oh, Shut up."


End file.
